1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an emulsion polymer of water-compatible alkyd resins with vinyl monomers, formed via an emulsion polymerization process in an aqueous alkyd resin solution, which retains the water-compatible and gloss properties of the alkyd and the fast dry and surface-protective properties of the vinyl polymer.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Pat. No. 102,390 of 1977 discloses the formation of vinyl colloid emulsions in a dispersion of a post-maleated high oil-modified alkyd resin neutralized with a tertiary organic amine as a dispersion stabilizer. This patent also discloses standard procedures and materials for preparing alkyds and emulsions.